


The Warlock and The Merman

by MarshaDecamiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Merman!Lance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warlock!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Keith's life away from modern society takes an interesting turn when he meets a merman by chance and the two slowly become friends with one another after deciding to learn about one another.





	The Warlock and The Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm weak af to the idea of a mer!lance glowing and lighting up whenever warlock!keith compliments him and I wanted to write something for it. Take these small snip-its of interactions between them so I can focus on writing something else. Honestly, I'm not going to try and not be super descriptive with mer!lance because all I see is a blue half-moon butterfly betta whose coloring goes from a darker blue closer to lance's body to several shades of lighter blue before making it to white fins that just sort of move. 
> 
> I lied, I'm probs going to try my hardest to describe lance's merman form because i love it in my head and shit boy keith loves it as well.

Keith is a magician and a human one at that, while that came with its own problems at times that is neither here nor there so it does not need to be explained. Magic stewed in his soul similar to how a bird would flutter about in a cage made of bone and blood. He lived and breathed magic, he could feel it around him with every fiber of his being. How the world around him had a little bit of magic in everything around it, the warm, reassuring power that he would often feel underneath his feet when he would walk outside. He could taste the small traces that were carried in the breeze, how magic made the world around him turn, though unseen and unnoticed by many of the people in the world, but not to him. Even with his eyes closed, he could still feel the familiar, comforting warmth that magic always has when it surrounds him. Wrapping him in an invisible blanket of warmth and comfort. 

Keith was unsure of where he began and his magic ended, magic is to him like oxygen is to non-magic beings. Keith's body seeped in old powerful magic, while he could command it freely, bend it to his will and know that he will get the results he wished for, there was a small set back with it. Like everything in the world, there are pros and cons with magic as well. Old magic, like Keith's, often messes with the modern world around him. Often causing electronics to malfunction around him, such as cell phones, televisions and other common electronics. This made it hard for him to enjoy the air conditioner that he so desperately wanted to work right at this moment as it is summer and the hottest part of the day. 

The sounds of cicada's cry and the tingling of the windchime from outside could be heard from the open window. The sight that Keith was met with never failed to make him smile, while he was unable to enjoy something as simple as the air conditioner in his home the ocean was a wonderful thing to have so close to his home. Keith has always been drawn to the ocean, feeling some sort of pull from it whenever he laid eyes on it as a child. Keith would often go to the shore and allow the cold water to lap at his toes or in the past submerge himself in the cold waters. The buzzing of old magic similar to his own would send shivers up and down his spine, while there are similarity his magic and the magic of the ocean are very, _very_ big differences between the two. The magic in the ocean was old yes, but it is primal and untamed. 

It's power only truly being utilized by the creatures that many believe to be old stories told by sailors or worried mothers who are afraid of losing their child to the inky depths of the ocean. Several creatures are made entirely from the magic in the ocean, one such popular creature being the Kraken, Leviathan, and the Charybdis to name a few. Some are even as old as the ocean itself, the Aspidochelone being one that Keith could remember off the top of his head. Some creatures were even made by the Gods or children of the Gods. Siren's are often known for using their voices to lure sailors, drawing the magic from the ocean to make their voices even more powerful if needed. Selkies use this magic as well, switching between the forms of a seal and becoming a human while they're on land, their sealskin being very precious to them as it holds their own magic and that of the sea within it. If they were to lose it or have it stolen from them then they would not be able to return to sea without it. Another one being Mermaids, legendary aquatic beings with the head and upper body of a human with the tail of a fish. Similar to all creatures in the ocean they are born with the ability to use magic, their powers vary between one another greatly or so the books say. 

The longer Keith looked at the ocean, heck the more he thought about it made that gentle little tugging on his heart to appear. That small quiet and muffled voice that he couldn't quite make out calling to him, asking him to come to the water and enjoy it. To relax in it and soak in the magic that was literally everywhere. Keith often ignored this voice now that he was older, but as a child, he remembers putting one foot in front of the other when leaving his childhood home as quietly as possible, he remembers talking, laughter and fuzzy bits and pieces of something that made the tugging off his heart even harder to ignore, but after almost drowning and Shiro losing most of his right arm while saving him. 

Keith hadn't realized it, but his foot was tapping the wooden flooring and his fingers tapping a tune on his shirt that he couldn't place. With a frustrated groan, he decided to give in and at least stick his toes into the water. Anything to save him from the inevitable heat death he would otherwise suffer from inside his own home.

\-----

It wasn't any cooler outside than it was in Keith's home if anything it was worse. The humidity always seemed to get even worse at night that it was in the day, living so close to the water probably doesn't help matters, but Keith tried living away from it, he really did, but not seeing it or hearing it made him feel restless and feeling oddly out of place. More than once when he lived in the city after his family had to move further into town due to his and Shiro's father's job, he would find some way to at least see it before going to bed. This only helped to lessen the restlessness he felt, but it was something. 

It was easier to just live where he could see the ocean and hear it. Even if that little tugging sensation that would often appear in his heart and that little voice was annoying, it was easy to live with once you learned how to handle it. While it has been some time since Keith allowed himself to be so close to the ocean, after all this time it still seemed the same, but at the same time, he knew that was a lie. The ocean was always changing, shifting and never staying the same for long, but on the surface, it looked as if it hadn't changed for several years. Underneath the world beneath the surface changes each and every day. Similar to the surface, though these changes could go unnoticed as well, or even take years to truly be noticed by those who lived it, those who lived in the ocean took note of these changes each day. 

The sound of thrashing in the water followed by a high pitch shriek filled the air, pulling Keith away from his thoughts. Turning his attention away from the ocean towards finding where the shriek was coming from Keith's eyes landed on the nearby pier where two humans were standing, watching and pointing at something. Keith raced over, noticing that the laughing figures were two young non-magic humans who were likely intoxicated if the beer cans in their hands and littered around them were any hint to him. In one of their hands was a stick, poking and prodding at whatever was thrashing around in what looked like a fishing net. When Keith made eye contact with what is trapped in the net, he felt his heart hit his stomach. 

A mermaid. 

A mermaid was trapped in the fishing net. Two drunk humans were poking and prodding at it. 

Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap. 

Keith was running on auto-pilot at that point, he had to get the humans out of here quickly if the mermaid were to become free the humans would not be let off so easily. No, they would suffer. The trapped mermaid would see to that if it were to become free. No one, not even intoxicated humans would be allowed to leave after poking and prodding at it with a stick. The humans were easily spooked when he yelled at them, only when he was closer did he notice that they probably were not of legal drinking age, a quick threat to report them for not only drinking on the beach but for drinking underage-- needless to say the humans apologizes, grabbing what was left of their beer and running away. Stumbling here and there, but running away all the same. 

Keith approached the mermaid slowly and carefully not wanting to set it off. The mermaid was looking right at him, those piercing dark blues seemed to pierce his very soul, causing a shiver to run down Keith's spine. Its lips were pulled back, showing off teeth that were filed down to a point, teeth that were made for tearing things apart and leaving big chunks missing from its prey, similar to shark bites. Those low-pitch noises could be heard from its throat, but Keith figured it would start shriek again if need be the sound would hurt now that he was so close to it. The mermaid was tangled in the net when Keith made a reach for the net it hissed at him causing him to flinch and pull his hand back away from the net. 

Rolling the sleeves of his flannel up over his arms, Keith made another attempt at helping the mermaid. It seemed oddly calm now, the hostility gone as it's body no longer seemed to be as tightly coiled as before. A faint chirping noise and several clicks replaced the low-pitched noises. Those eyes were now full of curiosity and something else that he couldn't place. Whatever caused this sudden change Keith didn't waste a single second, in helping the mermaid get out of the net, the entire time the mermaid remained focused on his right arm. Only when the mermaid touched his arm, sending shivers down Keith's spine did he actually look at his arm to see what it was looking at. 

The scar on his arm that looked like teeth marks is what held the mermaid's attention, running its fingers over the mark gently. Tracing each indention in his skin in an almost loving manner, soft chirping noises and a soft smile were what the mermaid rewarded him. Only when it leaned towards him, their lips so close to one another that he could feel the other's breath dancing over his was the spell between them broken, Keith reached by pushing the mermaid way and booking it for his home. 

Not once turning to look back at the sad broken noises coming from behind him, and willing himself to go to sleep in a vain attempt to block out the sorrowful song that he could hear coming from the ocean. The mermaid invaded his every thought while he laid on his bed. Those soft noises, that gentle expression, the mermaid's fingertips lovingly tracing each and every little imprint on is skin as if it were a long lost lover. Keith lied to himself that ignoring it didn't hurt, that it didn't make his heart feel like it was being crushed, but it was all the same.


End file.
